Beast Boy's Sister
by Beast-Boy Nation
Summary: While fighting a samurai villain Beast Boy's arm got cut off. When Raven brought Beast Boy to the Medical Bay part of the Tower his arm started to grow back and his separate arm grew itself a body a female body to be exact. Will the team cope with this minor problem? Or will it all go down hill. You have to read to find out


**Ok I was inspired to write this story about Beast Girl because I've read a lot but one specifically by ****xXFireMage who wrote "Gender Mix Up". And in this story though there will be a Justice League member throughout this Fic so kudos to that well that's all I need to say about this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any one from Justice League (I wished I did though)**

/

In a small town called Jump City was the location of the famous Teen Titans Tower and the residents of the T-shaped tower was the Teen Titans. Inside the Tower the five Titans were doing their daily routine Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games and insulting each other why they play, Robin was listening to music and dancing, Star Fire was in the kitchen making some weird alien food, and Raven was in the corner reading, well trying to anyways, a book about the adventures of Sir Lancelot. Al was quite until the emergency alarm went off. "Cyborg who is attacking the city now?" Robin asked really annoyed "It's some samurai dude robbing a bank and destroying everything around him" Cyborg told his leader, "Aww come on can we just once have a day off" Best Boy said whining, "You already know that answer Beast Boy, and besides it's what we do best" Robin said smirking "Now, TITANS GO!" Robin said yelling his famous words.

/ 5 minutes later at Jump City's Bank/

The samurai themed villain was throwing cars destroying some buildings. As the samurai was about to threw anothercar two disks exploded on his back and forced him to drop the car. "Who did that!" the samurai said "Um…sorry dude my leader didn't mean to hit you with those disks, oh wait he actually did. Beast Boy said attempting a joke, "Really Beast Boy, you want to go with that" Raven said in her monotone voice, "Eh" Beast Boy said shrugging it off.

"So you five want to fight the great and all mighty Yasumori" Yasumori said looking at the Titans, "We sure do and there will be a lot of butt whooping" Cyborg said getting his arm cannon ready for battle, "Yes, Friend Cyborg is right there will be a lot of whooping of the butt" Star Fire said with her eyes and hands glowing with her power.

Yasumori ran at the Titans with his sword in his hand and jumped in the air to bring his sword down upon the Titans.

They all moved out of the way and went on the offensive, Star Fire and Cyborg was firing away at Yasumori but they he dipped, ducked, side stepped, and flip around dodging all of their attacks. Robin and Beast Boy ran towards Yasumori at both sides, Robin taught Beast Boy some martial arts so he doesn't use his animal powers much, Beast Boy Jumped up and kicked Yasumori in the head while Robin punched him as hard as he could in the gut.

Yasumori seemed unfazed and took his sword to swipe at the Titans. Robin moved out the way in time but Beast Boy wasn't so lucky, Yasumori chopped off Beast Boy's arm and blood squirted out of his socket.

"Aaaaahhhhh" Beast Boy screamed in agony as he fell to the ground. "Such a pity, I guess it's true what they say. 'Some things cost an arm or a leg." Yasumori said with a lot of pride with his work "Star Fire take Beast Boy to the Medical Bay of the Tower" Robin told Star Fire, but before anyone could do anything Raven picked up Yasumori with her powers and repeatedly slammed him into the ground repeatedly, "Raven Stop. You're going to kill him" Robin yelled at Raven. Raven stared at Yasumori's bloody figure, "I'm sorry rage got out" Raven said with her head down then looked back at Beast Boy "I'll take Beast Boy and his separate arm" Raven said.

As Raven lifted into the sky she put Beast Boy and his arm into a sphere made out of her black energy.

/ At the Tower (Medical Bay)/

While Beast Boy laid on the bed in the medical room, Beast Boy arm started to grow back, and on the other side of the room Beast Boy's arm started to shrink into a feminine shaped arm and it started to twitch. Raven walked inside of the Medical Bay with some water only to drop it when she saw the arm moving towards Beast Boy, she quickly grabbed her communicator and call the team "Um…Guys you might want to hurry back to the Tower something is happening with the arm" Raven said into the T-com and hung up.

/ 10 mins. Later/

When the team walked into the Medical Bay they saw a very attracted girl with short dark green hair and…well everything else on her was a bright olive green skin tone.

And what else that amazed them was that Beast Boy's missing arm wasn't gone anymore he now had a new arm. "Hey, guys….um I guess this is my sister Hybrid. Thanks to my animals powers my arm grew back because of the lizard's D.N.A and my star fish D.N.A was the cause of Hybrid here growing. Only thing I can't figure out is why she began a girl and not a boy." Beast Boy informed the team. "Well um….I guess she has to stay here until then Team get some rest everybody" Robin said leaving out of the medical Bay.

_**To Be Continued…..**_


End file.
